The Joker
Character Background The Clown Prince Of Crime was once a petty criminal who fell into a vat of chemicals. The toxic brew turned his skin white, his hair green, and his lips red, giving him the appearance of a crazed clown. Taking the alias of "the Joker," he henceforth started committing crimes that involve both jokes and puns. His favorite weapon is "Joker Gas," a gas that leaves his enemies laughing helplessly while he gets away! In Lego Batman: The Video Game After escaping from Arkham Asylum, the Joker, along with Harley Quinn, team up with fellow inmates the Mad Hatter, the Scarecrow, and Killer Moth to blow up and spread his deadly laughing gas all over the city. Firstly, the Mad Hatter helps the Joker gather up all the necessary equipment (namely explosives and Joker Gas) at the Chemical Factory, where they load them into the vans of several Joker Goons so that they could be taken to Gotham Cathedral. Whereas the Joker escaped in his helicopter, the Mad Hatter stayed behind and was defeated by both Batman and Robin. Before launching his plan, however, he kidnaps Commissioner Gordon and holds him hostage at the Gotham World's Fair, attempting to lure Batman into a trap and get him out of the way of his plan. Unfortunately, Batman and Robin are able to overcome him and free the commissioner, and manage to capture Harley. The Joker himself is barely able to escape on his helicopter. With all the necessary materials for the laughing gas bomb already at the cathedral, the Joker engages in a desperate race against time to get there before Batman can. Along with Scarecrow, the Joker makes one more attempt to kill Batman before launching his plan, this time in an aerial battle. This too, fails, and both Joker's helicopter and Scarecrow's biplane are destroyed in the battle. The villains themselves manage to cling onto balloons that act as parachutes, and land inside Gotham Art Gallery. The pair race through the art gallery, wreaking havoc to slow down the police. Though Scarecrow is captured, Joker manages to escape out the gallery's back door and into the backstreets, where he meets up with Killer Moth. The villains then race through the slums, encountering countless policemen along the way. Gordon attempts to stop the duo, but proves to be no match for the Clown Walker, a massive robot which the Joker uses to stomp Gordon's backup vehicles into dust and frees Harley with. Batman in the Batwing arrives, and Killer Moth (like a real moth) is attracted to the spot light of the vehicle, so decides to stay behind and engage Batman in a battle, where he is detained. Along with Harley, the Joker finally arrives at Gotham Cathedral, and dispatches a number of thugs outside the huge gates to keep the police busy. Batman and Robin, however, manage to get inside the Cathedral's belfry, where they manage to best the Joker in hand-to-hand combat. Undeterred, the Joker uses his electric joy buzzer to knock out the Dynamic Duo and charge his machine. Before he and Harley can activate it, however, Batman tosses a Batarang into the cathedral's bells, resulting in countless bats swarming the villains and detaining them long enough for Gordon and the police to arrive. In the aftermath of the adventure, Joker is seen inside his cell at Arkham. Lamenting upon his loss, he pulls out a gun, seemingly intent on committing suicide. When he pulls the trigger, however, it merely causes a flag to pop out of the muzzle. Seemingly recovered from his depression, Joker drops the gun and begins laughing again. In Lego Batman The Video Game DS The Joker is the main segment in Chapter 3.His team consists of Harley Quinn,Scarecrow, and The Mad Hatter.He is the boss in the 5th adventure Gotham Cathedral.See Joker's Last Laugh for more. Equipment and abilities The Joker has an extensive collection of party-gag-related weapons that includes flag-guns, laughing-gas, Razor Cards, etc. However, the Joker is a rather weak hand-to-hand combatant. He also has a vast and seemingly endless organization of henchmen. Appearance Almost as iconic as his smile is the Joker's physical appearance - chalk white skin, green hair, and red lips. His costume usually consists of a purple tuxedo and a flower affixed to his lapel, which sprays out his trademark laughing gas. An alternate costume available in both the console and the DS versions of the game is the "tropical" outfit that he wore in ''The Killing Joke ''when he shot Barbara Gordon, consisting of a purple wide-brimmed hat, Hawaiian shirt, and Bermuda shorts. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bosses